


Of Cakes and Buns

by Teal_Rainbeau



Series: The Village It Takes [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach City, Birthday Cake, F/M, Gen, Hunkuary, Pregnant Shay (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hunk's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Rainbeau/pseuds/Teal_Rainbeau
Summary: Hunk has wanted to be a father like his best bud Lance.These days he and Shay are blessed: They are five months along with twins and today's his birthday.¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡(======)(=======)
Relationships: Hunay - Relationship, Hunk/Shay (Voltron)
Series: The Village It Takes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Of Cakes and Buns

**Author's Note:**

> I started two fics before Hunk's birthday, got writer's block, then came back and started typing for two hours.  
This fic is the winner. :D

It was a beautiful day for baking a cake. The weather barometer fell just below forty degrees, as evident by a trickle of the cloud’s dew along the cityscape.

Hunk made his way rapidly with trays from the oven, setting them down on the wooden counter long enough to swipe his forehead with the corner of his apron. It was a beautiful aroma of yellow cake, tingling with the warmth of Belgian Chocolate and Vanilla Bean

At the decorating table were two of his favorite ladies: Shay, who kept getting vanilla splatters of frosting on her forearms and nose somehow, and Ava, who carefully touched up her chocolate cupcake as though it were a section of a wall needing to be painted just so. Her plum eyes lasered in on her work of art.

“So then, I make circles around and around…then there’s one in the middle!” Ava dusted off her little hands, clearly satisfied with what she was doing. She showed Shay the results of her masterpiece until the woman cooed and gave her a high-five for a job well done.

“Look, Uncle Hunk, I made a flower!” 

“Nice! You got the magic touch, kiddo.”

On days where Lance would take one day a weekend running errands in the early mornings, it was definitely a treat to see the four-year-old again. To see a child who had no reservations about announcing a “hello” or of giving sad strangers dandelions while they sat on the bench and contemplated their own complications. She was a gem to have around, sparkling like the most jovial blend of the sun’s rays and the deep blue of the ocean.

He hoped to see similar beauty in his own children, and once upon a time he secretly envied Lance. How blessed his best friend was to have an offspring that was unmistakably his; that whimsical spontaneity he was so famous for, and her loud voice whenever she was in a good mood. Yet like her mother, thoughtful and articulate whenever her more quiet moods surfaced.

Hunk and Shay longed for a child and neither she nor Hunk gave enough from their careers to make it work. It was only a matter of time before fate would tiptoe in with a whiff of summer ocean air and the smoky festivity of sparklers. Couple that with the freshest almond champagne…

It still blew his mind knowing he was going to have little cupcakes of his own… Twins, a boy and a girl, just like Shay’s wildest dreams come true. Hunk was ecstatic. And he was still so while sitting with the realization that _one_ child alone would cost any family a fortune. But it was worth it to see his beautiful wife radiating with all of the facets that made her who she was. She would be a great mother _and_ the gutsiest architect around, all with the delicacy of a hibiscus and tunic adorning her body.

Today, she was glowing with such an essence that could only be noticeable through the eyes of those that love her.

“What do you think?”

“’Bout what?”

“These? You wanted them circled around the main cake, right?” Shay pointed to all dozen of the cupcakes that were now frosted. Half were sugar-dusted, and half were designed with different flower shapes.

Hunk inspected the pieces for the final phase of his vision and gave it a healthy nod of approval.

Suddenly Shay gasped and Hunk noticed when another jab pressed briefly against his wife’s five-month-old stomach. He waved hello to their future architects inside.

“How can they hear you from way in there?” Ava tilted her head with her mouth ajar and eyes swimming in curiosity.

“They’re not done, but their ears and nose are already finished.”

“So, do they know it’s your birthday, Uncle Hunk or…?”

Hunk snickered with his wife. “I think they get a whiff of a good recipe. No one can resist Boston Crème.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And a happy first month of 2020!


End file.
